ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Serket
category:Bestiarycategory:Scorpionscategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Hyper Notorious Monsters Notes: (Garlaige Citadel) ::*Timed Spawn around two areas of Garlaige Citadel: (F-7)/(G-7)/(H-7)/(F-8)/(G-8)/(H-8) and (H-6)/(I-6)/(H-7)/(I-7), both of which are in the basement. ::*Respawn Time is approximately every 21-24 hours (Earth time). Has been seen to spawn 10-15 minutes before the 21 hour time. :::*About 50,000 HP. :::*Known defeated by 18 players of Level 60 (one full Alliance), a few players of level 75, or 75 THF/NIN using sushi, potions, remedies, antidotes, and haste/attack gear (Bloody and Blind Bolts proc well; Tactics Pearl + Signal Pearl with level 65 Healer or Attacker helps tremendously with a combination of Trick Attack Weapon Skills to kill before 20 minutes mark). :::*Known to use the following special attacks: ::::Stasis: Single-target Paralysis and resets target's hate. ::::Evasion: Evasion boost ::::Earthbreaker: 40' AOE heavy damage and Stun. (Stronger version of the Scorpion attack "Earth Pounder") ::::Venom Sting: Single-target damage and Poison. (Stronger version of the Scorpion attack "Poison Sting") ::::Venom Breath: Cone Attack Poison. (Replaces the Scorpion attacks "Cold/Numbing Breath") ::::Venom Storm: 40' AOE Poison which causes 20-30 HP damage per tick. ::::Bindga: Spell that Binds targets in normal -ga AoE. :::*Earthbreaker and Venom Storm have a 40' range (twice the range of your in-game compass's radar). They can hit you even if you are too far away to get any log messages about Serket's actions (30'), though if you get far enough away for Serket to disappear entirely (50'), you are safe. These AOEs can also reach through the drop-down holes on the main floor in some instances. Caution is advised. :::*Antidotes are often recommended for Venom Storm, as White Mages tend to have trouble with constantly having to remove the effect in addition to performing their other duties in this fight. :::*Poison Potions may be of use to ensure that the stronger Poison effect from Venom Sting cannot be applied, however Venom Storm, and most likely Venom Breath will overwrite the effect of Poison Potions. :::*Drops about 20,000 gil without a THF, or /THF. :::*Rages after 20 minutes. Notes: (Ghoyu's Reverie) ::*Found in Ghoyu's Reverie as a result of being warped there via the Doomvoid ability, used by a Sandworm. :::*The Past Serket is a stronger and immediately raged version of the Present Serket. :::*This is a timed, 60 minute battle. :::*Known to have the following special attacks and traits in addition to ones listed above: ::::Graviga: Spell that Gravities targets in normal -ga AoE for 25%~50% less walking speed. (seemed like between 25~50%, exact number not confirmed) ::::Accumulative Poison: Over time, the effects of poison-inducing attacks increased from 10HP/tick to over 80HP/tick. The value of which poison damage caps is unknown at present. Historical Background In Egyptian mythology, Serket (also spelled Serqet, Selket, Serket-hetyt) was the goddess of scorpions. She was often depicted as a scorpion or a woman with a scorpion on top of her head. She was the goddess who could cure any manner of poisons, be they scorpion stings or snakebites. She was considered important as the Sahara Desert has some dangerous species of scorpions. As such, she also protected the gods from the venoms of mythical creatures, like Apep (also called Apophis, the serpent of darkness who always threatens the Sun). Serket would also punish wrongdoers with the deadly sting of a scorpion. Serket means in Egyptian "tightens the throat" (referring to the effect of the sting). The type of scorpion she was originally associated with was the water scorpion, which is not a true scorpion (these are insects, not arachnids).